Tove the Unrestful
|Base ID = }} Tove the Unrestful is a Nord commoner living in Bliss. He is trying to build a "skyboat." Personality Tove lives in a different time, whenever he talks to the Hero he is either a week ahead or behind. When he first meets them he will ask why they are taking so long with getting calipers and tongs. If they explain that they have no idea what he is talking about, he will apologize and remind himself that people don't remember what hasn't happened yet. Interactions Work is Never Done Tove is always looking for calipers and tongs, to build a boat that he believes will fly on water. He pays five gold for each caliper or tongs the Hero finds. He will pay the Hero for all the calipers and tongs they bring him. Once he has received around one hundred of them he will state he has finished with that project and that he no longer needs them. Dialogue Work is Never Done " " :Uh...no, not yet. "We had an agreement, don't you remember? I'm trying to build a skyboat and you are supposed to bring me calipers and tongs. It all happened tomorrow. I'm sure this conversation will all come back to you in a day or two." :What are you talking about? "Sorry. I keep forgetting that most people don't remember when we'll meet in the future. Wait, this is yesterday's future. I'm the one that's confused. Anyway, you're going to help me find calipers and tongs. No point in denying it. You've already agreed tomorrow." ::Calipers and tongs "I'm using them to build my skyboat. Just between you and me, the hardest part has been getting the water to not fall out of the air." :::(If the Hero carries some calipers or tongs) "I see you found some. Frankly, I could use all of them. Are you willing to sell them? Five gold each, just like I told you next week." ::::Yes, right here. "Excellent. Here's your money. I should have paid you last week. I'm dreadfully sorry about the delay." ::::No "You don't want to sell them? I'll have to get you to sign a no competition writ a few days ago. Can't have you building your own skyboat." :::(If the Hero carries no calipers nor tongs) "None? The world is devoid of calipers and tongs? What a sad state of affairs." ::Skyboat "A marvelous contraption. I've gotten it to float in water perfectly. Now if I can just get the water to fly through the air. That's what the calipers and tongs are for. I need them to keep the water airborne." " " After bringing him over a hundred tongs and calipers: Calipers and tongs "Calipers? Tongs? What would I need those for? Oh! You must be thinking about the skyboat. Yesterday's news. I'm working on a collapsible fork now. I just have to tear apart the boat to get to the hinges." Quotes *''"Hello, my name is Tove. "The Unrestful," they call me. So much to do, and so little time. There's only one of me to go around, you know!"'' —Said once the first time the Hero speaks to him *''"Hello there. You don't have any experience building boats, do you? I'm rather stuck, what without any instructions and all. Confusing stuff."'' *''"I am quite busy, but there is always time for you, Lord Sheogorath. What may I do for you?"'' —After completing "The End of Order" *''"Back to work I go."'' Trivia *If Tove dies, his tombstone in New Sheoth Graveyard will read, "In memory of Tove the Unrestful. His works completed, may he finally find rest." *Tove is referred to as a "she" in some conversations, despite him being male. *In Scandinavian countries Tove is mostly a female name but occasionally masculine. Appearances * be:Тоў Няўрымслівы de:Tove der Rastlose fr:Tove l'Acharné ru:Тов Неугомонный Category:Shivering Isles: Bliss Characters Category:Shivering Isles: Mania Characters Category:Shivering Isles: Quest Givers